There are few non-contact and non-evasive Tonometers that utilize angle modulation of high frequency sound waves or light waves to determine the Intraocular Pressure (IOP) of a human eye using either frequency or phase modulation.
One of the limitations of aforementioned approaches is that the Intraocular Pressure parameter is intended to diagnose Glaucoma impairment but this need to be used in conjunction with other observations. Some of the other observations involved are based on image analysis of optic nerve head and retinal nerve fibre loss in the retinal portion of the eye. On this context, it is preferable to integrate these measurements into single device in order to avoid usage of multiple devices. As indicated earlier the Tonometer exploits either sound or light waves which demands different sources and measuring techniques, whereas, an imaging requires other type of sources and components. This leads to not only in increased bill of materials for the device but also to aid making device more portable.
Hence, there exists need to provide a system to integrate all measurement in a single device to reduce bill of materials for the device. Also, eliminate different sources and measuring techniques to measure IOP.